The Pursuit of Normality
by In The Loft
Summary: This is the story of Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy, but it is also the story of a promise, a grudge, and a law that was about to change everything...


**So... Yes. I own nothing that you recognize, and this has been written purely for fun. I hope you like it :)**

If was to tell you the singular story of how _Rose Weasley _and _Scorpius Malfoy _became a whole lot more than just _Rose Weasley _and _Scorpius Malfoy, _I would set the scene in a very muddy field, in the pouring rain, with our two heroes slowly being enclosed by a wall of black robed Cleansers.

But as that would not make any sense to a reader, I suppose I will have to begin with another story, involving quite a few adolescents who got a bit lost at a time when it was not safe for them to do so.

The beginning of that particular story is questionable. Some may argue that it began twenty five years previously, when a blue haired baby opened its lungs for the first time and began to cry. Others may say that it began with a meeting between Daria Edlit and Tyrone Button on the 27th August the year Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Albus Potter were due to start sixth year. Whatever the case, _our_ story begins on a train. The Hogwarts Express, so be precise, when seven sixth years sat down in a compartment, and Rose Weasley told them a story.

"No _way_."

Meet Brodie Elliot – a Muggleborn witch in Ravenclaw. Proud owner of the most violent cat Hogwarts has ever known, brunette and slightly in love with James Sirius Potter. Which – of course – both are unaware of.

"That's ridiculous! What do they think they're gonna do?"

Lin Elliot – a Muggleborn wizard in Gryffindor. Brodie's twin – younger by half an hour – excellent at Charms, and awful at nearly everything else, brunette, and a firm supporter of the Wingbourne Wasps.

"Who knows? But the point is, it's not just an empty threat."

Rose Weasley. Extremely talented Gryffindor, with a temper as fiery as her hair. Privy to inside information about the Ministry of Magic courtesy of her mother, the 'smartest witch of her age', with a tendency to hold grudges.

"Or they're just trying to make it seem like they have more power than they do."

Albus Severus Potter, otherwise known as Al. Painfully shy around most people, extremely insightful around his friends, a blithering idiot around a certain redheaded Slytherin. Inherited a knack for Potions, Gryffindor's star Seeker.

"But the point is they _do. _Have power that is. That's why it's worrying."

Scorpius Malfoy – blonde Slytherin, the sole antagonist of Brodie Elliot (it's the cat's fault), best friends with Al Potter, hopelessly in love with Rose Weasley. Allergic to owls, loves to paint.

"Surely the Ministry are going to do something about it?"

Cassie Silver. Redheaded Slytherin, friends with everyone in this compartment, enemies with nearly everyone else. Inherited a knack for blowing up cauldrons, plays Seeker for Slytherin.

They are discussing a new group that has risen out of the ashes the Death Eaters left behind. The Ethnic Cleansers – 'Cleansers' for short. Righteously evil and led by a man called Tyrone Button. Their aims? To get rid of all 'half breeds' – including, but not limited to, werewolves, centaurs, and Veela. They're trying to push an act through the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately, they're getting a lot more support than anyone bargained on.

"I blame their leader –"  
>"Well, duh."<br>"I blame their leader's _name. _You can't take anyone seriously when they're called Button."  
>"Poor guy," Albus said, unexpectedly. He was met with glares, and he backtracked immediately. "I'm just saying! I know firsthand how awful it is to be lumbered with a name like that. Albus Severus, remember?"<br>"Scorpius Hyperion," Scorpius agreed. "It's enough to turn anyone evil."  
>"But you're missing the point!" Rose wailed. She hated procrastination in any form. "What about Teddy? What about Victoire, and Dom, and Louis?"<br>"The act won't go through," Lin assured her. He was already hungry, and half thinking about lunch.  
>"But even if it doesn't, they have enough support to be a threat!"<br>"How about we start worrying when they do?" Albus suggested. He was, of course, referring to Teddy, Victoire, Dom and Louis. We'll come to them later. Rose was clearly outnumbered, and so she settled back with a book, in quiet anger, and didn't talk again until the food trolley came round, closely followed by 'The Three Musketeers'.

The next generation of troublemakers had, in honour of the Marauders, taken it upon themselves to give each other names. James went under the pseudonym Apollo, Dom was Sparrow, and Fred was (for reasons unknown) Phillip. It had been Hermione who had dubbed them 'The Three Musketeers' and given them each a copy of the book for Christmas. James – the ringleader – had been the only one to read it cover to cover, and agreed whole heartedly that they _should _sign all their pranks 'TTM'.  
>"Hello little brother," James said, shoving Albus out of his seat and taking it himself. Glowering, but powerless, Al said nothing.<br>"Don't be such a moron," Dom said, pushing James off, and offering the seat back to her younger cousin, before giving the carriage at large a glittering smile. "Sup?"  
>"Shut up Sparrow," Fred glowered. "She just got attacked by a Slytherin moron. Something about 'Ethnic Cleansing'."<p>

Rose gave her friends a look that said, clear as day, _I told you so. _They ignored her.  
>"You've read the papers Phil," Dom sighed. "Dad said we shouldn't worry."<br>"How do you know he's only saying that to stop you freaking out?" Rose asked. She was met with blank looks.  
>"What?"<br>"Right little ray of sunshine aren't you," James said, ruffling her hair. "Alright. There's not enough space here. Let's go find someone else to hassle. Hi Brodie."  
>"Oh, hi Apollo."<p>

It should be noted that Brodie Elliot was the only one who actually called James that. Even Fred and Dominique simply called him James, or whatever variant that took their fancy.

At this brief exchange that brought tiny spots of colour to Brodie's pale cheeks, the others rolled their eyes. Rose looked out the window.  
>"I shouldn't wonder that we'd be there soon," she commented, standing up to open her trunk and pull out her robes. The others followed, at a slower pace, and James, Fred and Dom left.<p>

"I've missed Hogwarts," Scorpius said, stretching.  
>"I've missed Quidditch," Al said, dragging his eyes away from Cassie, who was attempting to charm a loose thread off the arm of her robe.<br>"I've missed Charms!" Lin chipped in, exchanging an amused look with Scorpius.  
>"Only cos you're awful at everything else."<br>"Shut up Brodie."  
>"<em>I've <em>missed the library."  
>"You would."<br>"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"You know quite well what it means!" Lin retorted. Rose stepped in.<br>"I've missed seeing all you guys."  
>"You sap," Cassie said, calmly, giving up on magic and snapping the thread with her fingers.<br>"What've you missed Cass?" Scorpius said, grinning.  
>"The food."<br>"Seconded!" Lin agreed, instantly.  
>"Though Al's got it going with Quidditch," she continued, and Al turned a furious shade of scarlet. "We will beat you this year though."<br>"Not a chance," Rose said, enthusiastically. "Right Al?"  
>"Er..." Al said, torn between the game and the girl.<br>"Well when we win the cup, we'll be sure to ask you what _failure _tastes like," Scorpius said, to save him, and the rest of the journey passed in banter.

(-)

"That woman must be as old as the school," James told Fred in an undertone, as Professor Minerva McGonagall stood up to make her traditional Welcoming Speech. Contrary to the raven black it had been in their parents' time, more years, and more pupils had turned the elderly woman's hair pure white. That evening, she looked fierce. Her lips were pressed tightly together, and her eyes were flecks of obsidian.

"Welcome," she began. "And welcome back. I hope that this year will be rewarding and interesting for all of you. May I introduce our new Head Boy and Girl. Griffin Nott, of Hufflepuff, and Molly Weasley, of Ravenclaw."

The Three Musketeers kept their clapping to a minimum, glowering over at the Ravenclaw table, where ginger Molly Weasley sat with a group of equally snobbish friends.  
>"Better off without her," Dom growled.<p>

"For our elder students – may I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and the curfew restrictions apply to _everyone_." Fred and James exchanged a smirk. "On a lighter note, we have some staffing changes. Professor Hagrid will no longer be sharing classes with Professor Grubblyplank, and will be the sole teacher. He passed his Ministry examinations with top marks." She paused to allow the roar of approval time to die down. "Professor West has... left his position, and will be replaced by Professor Edlit. Professor Longbottom will take over as Head of Gryffindor House."

There was a widespread groan at this announcement. Adonis West was well liked by his pupils and colleagues alike. A friend of Teddy Lupin's, he had a soft spot for most of the Weasley clan, and was regarded by them as a near god – being kind, funny, clever, and good looking. James bent over his plate to talk to Dom.  
>"Why did he leave his position? Ted didn't say anything about that."<br>"It's a bit strange," Dominique agreed. "But Professor Edlit looks nice enough."  
>"She looks like one rowdy student would kill her," Fred corrected.<br>"Which is a challenge of the sort we always answer," James agreed, eyes twinkling, all thoughts of Professor West gone.

(-)

_Dear Teddy,_

_How are you and Victoire? It's so good to be back at Hogwarts. Molly's been made Head Girl (as you know) so our Musketeers will have to watch their step. Brodie and James are clueless as ever, and I think it's about time for some good, old fashioned meddling. _

_Professor West has left the school, to be replaced by a Professor Eldit. The name is familiar but I can't quite place it... Any ideas? _

_Do you know anything more about the Act? The Cleansers? You're okay, aren't you Ted? As mum would say – don't go looking for trouble._

_Write soon,_

_Love Rose x_

**Review?**


End file.
